Upon Angels Wings
by roguewanderer
Summary: Seeing no other option a look of concentration broke over her tear streaked face and with a gasp whitesilvery wings burst through her back." A young girl is found in the garden of the institute who is she? and where did she come from? R&R please!
1. Prologue

Right I know everyone hates OC stories but well I was stuck on stories and ive been thinking about it for a while and trying to fit it to a character but I thought itd just be easier to put it onto me own character instead! 

Right now SHOCKINGLY enough this is actually a serious story, and not one of my 'ha ha nothing is serious' kinda story! So anywho……erm…..be nice and enjoy I suppose

****

~~~~***~~~~

****

Prologue

Running. That's all she could do. Too tired to even attempt to use the air, not that there was any point they had shotguns, all of them had shotguns. There was nothing she could do but to run.

Her sides were burning in agony, all those years of not going to gym classes, not bothering to exercise it was all haunting her now. Maybe if she'd spent longer exercising she could've out run them by now. 

The burning moved to her legs she couldn't take much more of this, she had to find somewhere to hide, somewhere where there'd be enough cover to take to the air, not that she would know where. She had never been to this town before, didn't even know what it was called.

Woods, there were some woods up ahead, that would provide somewhere to hide and wait till morning when they would more then likely have gone. Turning sharply in the road she headed into the woods, dodging all the low hanging branches and the roots whilst looking around desperately for a branch or anything that she could use to hide. 

Seeing no other option a look of concentration broke over her tear streaked face and with a gasp white/silvery wings burst through her back. Jumping slightly she took off towards the sky only to have shots litter the sky around her, none hitting their target. Still gaining altitude she was able to see the land very clearly, she was just outside of New York as she could see the lights glittering in the distance, underneath her was the wide expanse of the forest that led to a wide open field, though on closer inspection in was in fact the back garden to a huge mansion. This seemed to be the only house nearby for quite a while so she decided to steer clear of it since it was the most obvious place to go to. 

Using the wind to help her glide at a safe distance above ground she headed off back towards town looking for somewhere where no one would see her land, and then that would make her less noticeable to people as she looked for a place to hide to regain her energy again. 

As she glided her energy began to deplete, eye lids began to get heavier and she began to inch closer and closer to the trees in the forest. Gunshots could be heard again, though everything seemed to be in a haze. More gunshots and this time one gunman got lucky as the bullet went through her shoulder, then her wing. The ground came closer faster now she was going to crash and have no means of protecting herself. 

In the last attempt for survival she beat her wings, trying to ignore the immense pain, and aimed for the mansion she saw earlier in hopes that they would help her and not the men firing at her. The gunshots continued though none hit they were again getting closer. She could see the fence now getting closer and closer, doubling her efforts she pushed herself until she flew straight over the fence to her only salvation. Finally ending her pain she stopped and let herself fall to the ground whilst slowly falling into unconsiousness hoping and wishing that the people that lived in the mansion wouldn't submit her to anymore torture.

So tired. She could see the lights flickering on in one of the rooms near the door and a women with white hair in a robe running towards her, and was shortly followed by a man with black hair in jeans and t-shirt who effortlessly caught up to her. Her body wouldn't let her keep her eyes open anymore, it was demanding rest, energy, sleep. She slipped into unconsciousness just as the pair had reached her side.

~~~~***~~~~

So that be the first glimpse for you! Yes you learn absolutely nothing! Lol! But hey this is hard for me its been AGES since I last wrote a serious fic and my mind needs to adjust slightly! Lol! And where it say 'immense pain' I actually had a big long word in my head but I couldn't spell it! So I gave up! Lol!

So if anyone wants to be me Beta reader just say cause itd be quite helpful!  
Thank you!! And be nice!! But still Review!!!!

RW


	2. Chapter 1

Well thank you soooo much from my reviewers! 

****

Dark Jaded Rose; thanks for being open minded about this! I know what you mean though cause im not really a fan of OC fics but like I said before I couldn't really change any characters, plus! Its something new! 

****

Peace215; Thanks! Its hard to write a good intro and im glad you liked it! And yes that's true it's a prologue so you wont see her till well scroll down and you get a brief description and a name! Course that's all! That's what im gonna do I think make it sort of a mystery as to who she really is, ah we'll see! lol! And with all the questions im afraid you'll have to find out cause 1) it would give a bit a way and 2) to be truthful I actually have no idea! lol! Sorry im useless!! But I have a general idea on how this is going….I think?

So anyway! On with the fic!!

****

Disclaimer; lets make it a ALL ROUND UNIVERSAL disclaimer!! No I don't own the characters (except mine of course! And Id say more but then you wouldn't read and itd spoil it and ….oh forget it! Just remember I don't own all those characters that you recognise in here as the ones from marvel (trust me there's a lot! lol!)

~~~~***~~~~

Dr. Hank McCoy, a man of mid-thirties who stood tall with black hair and glasses in his lab coat, bustled around the medical bay that resided within Xavier's Institute for the gifted, which appeared to be a top boarding school for teenagers gifted in one or more field of study. Of course appearances can be deceiving, just as the school itself was more of a safe haven for mutants who can learn to control their abilities and live normal lives, Dr. Hank McCoy really looked more like an ape creature with blue fur. However at the present moment he was wearing an image inducer that produced the hologram image of the man that was now checking machines and experiments around him. Generally he didn't wear an image inducer inside the institute but thought it best as they received a new arrival the night before, a young girl who was found in the institute garden after being shot twice once in the shoulder and the other in one of two beautiful white/silvery wings.

Of course it was obvious she was a mutant. But no one knew whether she had encountered mutants before, especially ones with the physical abnormalities as Dr. McCoy had, so felt it best to hide it so not to scare when she woke. 

Moving to the side of the bed whilst avoiding her wings, he checked the girls vitals and bandages again. When he was done he took a step back to look at her, she looked to be 18yrs old and had blonde hair that's feathered around her face that went just past her shoulders. The clothes she was wearing were thrown away since they ended up not only being caked in blood but were badly torn also, especially the back of the t-shirt. This of course intrigued Hank, did that mean that she only just sprouted the wings? Or did it mean that, unlike Warren Worthington, she could hide wings? Of course none of these questions, as well as all the others, could be answered until she woke up.

"Hi Mr. McCoy!"

Hank was startled out of his thoughts as Kitty Pryde came into the room via the wall that she had phased through. Smirking slightly at her antics Hank crossed his arms and frowned slightly.

"Miss Pryde how many times must I tell you not to phase into a room? Knock first or use the door"

Blushing slightly from embarrassment Kitty walked towards him holding a tray with food on it for him. Taking the tray and looking worriedly at it he placed it on the side so he could later investigate how it was possible for Kitty's cooking to be as bad as it is.

"So Mr. McCoy is she like going to be okay? Do you know who she is?"

She walked towards the prone figure in the bed and went to touch one of the wings but was stopped by Hank who pulled her back gently so not to disturb the now sleeping girl. 

"No we don't know who she is, and yes she will be fine she just needs some rest which I'm sure she won't be getting if you begin to prod her. I am grateful for the food you brought though"

"Like thanks! Ororo said you needed some food since you'd been here all night, that's why she like made you your favourite!"

A pleasant smile made its way to Hanks face as he learned that it wasn't Kitty's cooking and so was edible. Walking Kitty out of the med lab and into the hall he thanked her once again and sent her on her way which she did reluctantly. He watched her walking away to be greeted by other students all noisily asking questions about the new girl since no one had seen her yet, of course none of this came as a surprise to him in fact he was shocked they hadn't tried sooner. Chuckling at their persistency he walked back into the lab and was greeted by a small groan coming from the bed. Startled he all but ran over to her side as slowly her eyes fluttered open to reveal a pair of bright blue eyes lined with silver. 

Opening her eyes slightly she was met by the harshness of bright white lights glaring at her, was this heaven? She'd heard all about 'the light' but this seemed different. Blinking rapidly things came into focus and she saw that it was in fact just lights on a white roof. How did she get here? Thinking back to the events of last night she groaned and saw a smiling face come into view. 

"Well good afternoon! We were wondering when you were going to wake up!"

Confused by the statement she couldn't understand whether this was a good thing or not. Looking around she saw herself in what appeared to be in a hospital, only smaller.

"Don't worry about anything we are here to help. So what is your name then?"

"Chloe"

Smiling again he seemed to move away and look to somewhere as a swoosh from what could only be assumed as a door could be heard. Disappearing for a second the man soon returned and helped her sit up slightly which is when she noticed her clothes were gone and her wings were still out. Looking up she saw that there were now two more people in the room as well as the man who had helped her, a bald man in a wheelchair and a women with white hair who she remember slightly from the night before. They all smiled at her warmly and the man who helped her walked over next to them both.

"Welcome to the Xavier Institute for gifted youngsters, my name is Xavier and this is Ororo and Hank who are both teachers here. Its wonderful to see you awake and looking so much better then last night"

"Thanks for, well for helping me. Is it going to be okay? My wing I mean because I don't like to walk around with them out for long they draw too much attention"

Chloe looked to the man who she saw when she woke up, that she assumed was the doctor, who's eyes seemed to sparkle at this information. 

"Well I don't think it would be safe just yet you need to let it heal, though its fascinating! You can retract your wings? Does it hurt? How long have you had your wings?" 

Not exactly understanding this sudden interest she looked to Xavier and Ororo with a confused look, which was met with a smile from them both.

"Don't worry, we were wondering since we know of another mutant who also has wings except his aren't retractable so unlike you he cant hide his mutation"

As understanding seemed to dawn on her face she couldn't help but feel the tiredness sweep over her and desperately tried to stop herself yawning, though unsuccessful. At the order of Hank the doctor the two left her alone with a promise of meeting her when she woke again. Lying down she closed her eyes and let the darkness of sleep over take her once again.

~~~~***~~~~

Im a bit unsure with this chapter I dunno it ended really……how to put it…..badly? Well im not sure about it anyway! So if anyone wants to be a Beta im more then happy! Like I said before I gotta adjust my mind so I can write drama again! That's the problem with being a bubbly fun person! He he! 

So **review review review **please! I mean feedback is always useful!


End file.
